muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki talk:Name That Puppet
Sacrifice What should we call this character? Kermitage.com calls him The Idol, but I'm not sure if that's accurate. The design looks Hindu in origin, but the setting of the sketch has hints of Paganism. Blame Andrew: he got me on the deities kick today. I've made a clip available on YouTube for reference. -- Scott, Scarecroe 23:25, 26 February 2006 (UTC) : Hmm. When I made the Kermitage list, I copied the name from somewhere else. No idea where I got it from, I guess some Electric Mayhem fansite. It's definitely not the official name. -- Jog 23:55, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Jog ::If we're going to use a temporary name, I'd at least like it to be accurate to what the character is representing. So I'm open to suggestions. I started going through some Hindu deities, but I got tired of that real quick. Maybe a generalization is best after all. -- Scott, Scarecroe 00:37, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::Well, a quick Google search on "Indian deities" and bird-like netted me the Garuda: http://snark.ptc.spbu.ru/~uwe/garuda/garuda-logo.gif :::Wikipedia has a more in-depth article on him, and like many deities his depictions vary (and in almost all versions, he doesn't seem to have the arms), but in images like the above and others, he's pretty close. If not, he's almost certainly a Hindu Idol, so that alone might work. --Andrew, Aleal 00:49, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm sticking with Hinduism as he appears to be a cross of Garuda, Devi and Vishnu. Which, when you look at the varying illustrations of them, they've all been depicted in a number of different versions. ::::Likewise, Hindu tradition holds that the worship is not for the statue, but for the god who inhabits the statue. Which the writers of The Muppet Show seemed to have hit pretty close to the mark on. ::::"Hindu Idol" is looking like our best bet right now. -- Scott, Scarecroe 02:44, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::::On the other hand, I'm having trouble finding any cases of human sacrifices being performed in Hinduism. I have, however, found that human sacrifice was more common with Tantrism, which apparently sprung from Hindu tradition. So "Tantric Idol" may be more accurate. :::::I love that this conversation exists. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:54, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Well, here's a Tantric Idol image, so I think that would work. Though it would also probably go on Danny's naughty list, given the connotation of tantric sex. --Andrew, Aleal 03:53, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I think "Hindu Idol" works -- that picture looks remarkably like the puppet, and I think it would be cool to include that in the article. So what if they didn't do human sacrifice? They probably weren't pigs either. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:02, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I think we should be somewhat careful with what we name it. Just because it somewhat looks like an established religious symbol or idol, does not mean it is. It may just be a stereotypical caricature, a Muppet hodgepodge, or simple parody in design to look like a real idol – but in fact may not be one. If we associate a real religious figure with a parody that includes human sacrifice, we may be inadvertently offending people and also misstating things. I think unless we know for sure that it was based on a real figure and we know for sure what it is we should do something like "Human Sacrificial Idol" or "Idol of Sacrifice" rather they incorrectly assign it the name of a somewhat similar looking real religious idol – especially if they are not used for human sacrifice. But that's just my view. – BradFraggle 05:22, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I'm in agreement with you. I was thinking about this on the way to work this morning (yes, wiki has taken me over). We can speculate all we want, but I'm uncomfortable with calling it a Hindu Idol after not being able to find traditions that back up the actions of the character. So, if we're coming up with a placeholder name to use for the article, I'd rather it be more general. "Sacrificial Idol" seems most appropriate. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:44, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::I went ahead and created: Sacrificial Idol. -- Scott Scarecroe 17:40, 27 February 2006 (UTC) The Count's Brother Did he have a name? -- Scott, Scarecroe 22:17, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. --Dean Onessimo, Deanmo19 5:44, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think so; at least, not from that segment you used (but there was an episode where he had a sort of village reunion, but my memory's fuzzy on that one). -- MuppetDude 17:13, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I'm just going to call him The Count's Brother. -- Scott, Scarecroe 04:52, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Green Heap I took this screenshot some time ago, and now I forget where it came from. I named it Koozebanian Creature, and you can see the Koozebanian landscape in the background. I also know this puppet was used for other sketches, but at least once it must have been for a Koozebanian Creature. Anyone know what it was called, or at least the sketch in which it featured? -- Scott Scarecroe 22:47, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :I got this one. It's the Green Heap. According to our flawless wiki, it appeared in Episode 107, Episode 119, Episode 202 and Episode 311. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:51, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ::Cool. I'm going through some DVDs now to see if I can find it's short stint as a resident of Koozebane. -- Scott Scarecroe 23:18, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :::It appeared in "Sex and Violence" along with Purple Heap. The screenshot is from the Anne Murray episode (the Trudge Trudge sketch). -- Jog 23:46, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Jog ::::You amaze me. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:12, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Henry Monster Does this green monster (not Elmo, the other guy) have a name? He was appeared in a bunch of skits and songs on Sesame Street (such as Near and Far (song) and a song about four) and he was also in A Muppet Family Christmas (he played a reindeer in the Sesame Street pagent). This site lists him as a "Green Anything Monster" - but I'm sure he was called something at somepoint in time. I found on this site that a character called "Henry Monster" was "A dark green monster with a pear-shaped pink nose, and angry black eyebrows.". Could this be Henry? (and if it's not, who is Henry then?) -- '' BradFraggle 17:02, 21 February 2006 (UTC)'' : I'm not sure, but I think Henry Monster is the blue one in the background. His name was mentioned in a sketch where a rather wimpy looking AM man comes to the Lost and Found department because he lost his friend, the blue monster. In the Dutch sketch I have, the monster's name is Harry, but I believe somebody told me his English name was Henry. I should ask around. -- Jog 09:46, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Jog ::Henry can't be the blue one in back because Sesame Street Encyclopedia identifies that one as "Harvey Monster." -Dave, SpankyTheDolphin 10:08, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::I believe it's Henry. His name was given in a sketch where Grover demonstrates first and last with a line of monsters: Maurice, Bruce (the bluish-gray one with a pink nose, aka Kermit the Grof) and Henry (the green monster pictured. -- MuppetDude 14:44, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Henry Monster now has a page. Also the blue monster in the back is Harvey Monster (who also has a page). -- BradFraggle 19:08, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Rubber Band Men Slinkys They're seen in Episode 102: Garth Brooks. -- Scott Scarecroe 16:28, 19 February 2006 (UTC) : They're singers from The Rubber Band Men, the band that accompanied Lynda Carter on the Muppet Show. -- Jog 21:04, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Jog :: To Jog: He already said that they came from Muppets Tonight. The Rubber Band Men look different. --Dark Frackle 01:06, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :::Jog just meant that they're the same puppets from the Lynda Carter episode. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:44, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ::::With these two sections in the current events page about not knowing the names of certain characters, would it be a good idea to start a page on characters we don't know the names of? I'm mainly reffering to recurring characters made from Whatnots or Anything Muppets who have made several appearances, had lines, but weren't mentioned by name, didn't have anything really distinctive about them, and whom we don't know any official names for. --Minor muppetz 12:45, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Category:Behind the Scenes